Missing Moments in PoM: Special
by ShiTiger
Summary: Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole re-written .  Spoilers.  Skipper x Hans slash.
1. Amnesia

**Missing Moments Special: Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole (re-written)**

**Spoilers if you haven't seen it! (will contain Skipper x Hans slash/yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Magascar. I make no money off this story. Some of the scenes in the following fic come directly from the movie "Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and belong to the creators, not to me. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Amnesia_

'Pen-gu-in!' a familiar one-eyed dolphin rolled out of the ship.

'Blowhole!' Skipper jumped into a fighting stance.

'Was that an entrance or what? Not that you'll remember it. Thanks to my... MINDJACKER!'

Skipper felt his thoughts draining away from him as the purple beam sucked his memories away.

'And now, you will forget everything... Most importantly, how to SWIM!' Blowhole let out a maniacal laugh as he watched Skipper fall backwards.

THUD!

'Well, that was anticlimactic,' Hans commented, staring down at Skipper's body.

'He was suppose to fall into the water,' the dolphin glared down at their mutual enemy who was lying unconscious on the dock.

'Oh well. We may as well take him with us,' Dr. Blowhole turned away and rolled back into the ship, leaving Hans to collect the penguin's limp body.

* * *

'Oooh, my head. Where am I?' The penguin pushed himself to his webbed feet and stared around at the blurry, white-walled room. Giving his poor head a moment to stop spinning, the bird turned to examine himself in a small square of dark reflective glass* mounted on the wall. 'Who am I?'

A glow appeared in the back of the room and a sharp voice called out, 'Listen up, Cupcake!'

'Cupcake... Is that my name?' Skipper turned to look at the buff, bushy-browed penguin standing behind him.

'What? NO! I was insulting you by referring to you as something soft and sweet,' the gruff penguin replied.

'Oooooh, that sounds yummy. Do you have one?' Skipper asked, already tasting the delicious, unknown treat in his mind.

The taller penguin growled and slapped him on the cheek. 'Forget the cupcake! I'm special agent Buck Rockgut.'

* * *

'Cupcake... Is that my name?'

Skipper's voice slipped from the room and Hans was jolted from his brief rest. Pushing open the door and stepping in, the puffin glanced around the room. The penguin had his back to him and hadn't even heard him come in. Instead, Skipper seemed focused on something near the back of the room.

Hans listened to the one-sided conversation, taking a moment to wonder about Skipper's state of mind. 'Cupcake?' the puffin questioned, finally getting the penguin leader's attention. Confused blue eyes met his, then glanced back at something.

'Is he insulting me too?' the penguin asked the invisible person only he could see.

_{Who is he talking to? There's no one there. Maybe the dolphin's machine worked better than we thought}_

'Not likely. Cupcake can also be used as an affectionate nickname. Notice the colourful beak?' Buck pointed to the puffin.

'It's kinda hard to miss,' the penguin observed.

'For a puffin, a colourful beak indicates mating season. Congratulations boy, looks like you've got an admirer,' the taller penguin nudged his comrade in the side and shot him a wink.

'Oh... okay,' Skipper smiled shyly at his "admirer" and wondered if the other bird knew him.

'Now, back to business. Stand up straight, SOLDIER!'

Hans watched Skipper jump and salute the back wall.

'Alright Skipper,' Buck continued, pacing in a circle.

'Skipper... Now is that my name or an insult?' the confused penguin asked, glancing between the other two birds.

'NAME! But an insult is coming up fast,' Buck snarled, glaring at his charge.

'You're not very nice,' Skipper frowned, inching closer to his "admirer."

'I'm not here to be NICE. I'm here because your brain has taken an unregistered shore leave, so your mind created me to help you through it,' the buff penguin stated.

'Oh wait... so you're not real?' Skipper stared at the quite real-looking penguin standing before him.

'No! I'm what a hippy would call your Spirit Guide. Damn hippies and their gushy names,' Buck snarled, punching his flipper.

'Oh... is he real?' Skipper pointed to the stunned puffin standing next to him.

'Yes, he's real,' Buck acknowledged.

'And you're just a figment of my imagination?' Skipper wanted to confirm.

'Yep,' Buck agreed.

'Well, if he's real and you're not... Shouldn't I be listening to him instead of a hallucination?' Skipper pointed to the puffin.

'Can't argue with logic. Have fun, kid,' Buck Rockgut faded into a golden glow and Skipper found himself alone in the room with the puffin.

* * *

'Who were you talking to?' Hans asked, once Skipper turned to stare at him expectantly.

'Buck Rockgut, my spirit guide, apparently. He's gone now,' Skipper commented.

'Ooookay,' Hans fought the urge to step back. Brainwashed or not, the penguin leader was still a formidable enemy.

'So... you know me?' Skipper asked.

Hans nearly shivered at the eager look on the penguin's face. How weird. It was like Skipper was actually happy to see him.

'Sure. We're old chums from Denmark. I'm Hans,' the puffin remarked, giving the penguin a fake smile.

'Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, again, Hans. Any idea how I lost my mind?' Skipper pointed at his head.

'You bumped your head. I just came to bring you breakfast,' Hans pulled a bucket of fish from behind his back and watched as Skipper gratefully accepted them, gulping down the succulent creatures with a gusto.

Blue eyes focused intently on the puffin once more.

'Oh right... well, I guess I'll just be going now,' Hans backed toward the door. Skipper's face fell at the announcement and Hans felt the unwelcome urge to give his frenemy a hug.

'Wait! So you expect me to stay in this room just cause I bumped my head?' Skipper's sadness turned to annoyance.

'It's for your own good,' Hans explained, opening the door with a wing.

'I'm not a delicate little girl, Hans. Now let's go,' Skipper waddled past the puffin and into the dimly lit hallway.

Hans stood in shocked silence until the penguin turned and grabbed his wing, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Hans glanced down at where the penguin was still holding his wing. Skipper seemed excited at just being able to walk around and was happily waddling next to him.

'So, Hans...' Skipper glanced up at the other bird's colorful beak and had to force himself not to giggle. Having a secret admirer was fun!

'Yes?' the suave puffin met his eyes.

'So you... like me, yes?' Skipper asked, blushing under his feathers at being so forward.

'Yes,' Hans commented, playing along. After all, telling the penguin that they were mortal arch-enemies would not be helpful in this situation.

The puffin blinked in confusion as the penguin let out an unexpectedly girlish giggle and clung even tighter to his wing. Hans felt a bit self-conscious as Skipper focused his sapphire blue eyes once more on his colourful beak.

_{Wait... Could Skipper be thinking..?} _

'Hey! Watch where you're stepping!' a voice called out from the ground.

The two birds stopped and stared at the red lobster glaring up at them. The lobster's eyes widened at the sight of the penguin and he gasped aloud.

'A giant bug!' Skipper clung tighter to Hans' wing.

'He's a lobster,' Hans explained, wincing at the almost painful grip.

'Dr. Blowhole's not going to like this. He specifically said to keep the penguin in the room,' the lobster commented, glancing back and forth at the pair.

'He's with me,' the puffin explained.

'There's a doctor here? Is this a hospital?' Skipper's blue eyes were back to pleading for answers from the puffin.

'Sure... it's a special hospital. An underwater hospital,' Hans couldn't help but say in a sarcastic tone. Luckily, Skipper didn't seem to notice.

'Are there any windows here?' Skipper asked eagerly.

* * *

Blowhole slapped his face with a flipper. Not only had the puffin failed to keep Skipper in the room, which was specifically designed to ensure the penguin leader couldn't escape, but he'd also decided to play along with Skipper's fragile state of mind. Of course, this could work to their advantage...

The dolphin grinned and flipped the switch to turn on the hallway speakers. Time for Skipper to meet "The Doctor."

* * *

'Hans. I am giving you special permission to take the penguin to the observation room,' a smooth voice flowed from the speakers above their heads.

'Is that the doctor?' Skipper asked, glancing around.

'Yes. I am Doctor Blowhole and as my patient, you have to obey my every command,' the voice commented wryly.

'Are you spying on us?' the penguin noticed several video cameras trained on them.

'I'm observing you. This is my hospital, after all,' Blowhole stated.

'Well, I for one think it's rude to spy on people, even if I am your patient. And your bedside manner could use a little work too,' Skipper announced, glaring at the video camera closest to him.

'You're not a person, you are a patient. I am being extreeemly generous by allowing you to leave your room. And in the future, you may only leave your room if you are accompanied by Hans at all times,' Blowhole ordered.

'Fine by me. At least he's better company,' Skipper shot back, tugging on the puffin's wing to get him moving. The sooner they got to this observation room, the sooner the doctor went back to doing other things rather than spying on them.

...tbc...

_Note: * The small square of reflective glass is suppose to be mini computer screen. Dr. Blowhole has them in each room on the ship so he is always able to keep an eye on things._


	2. Spirit Guides Have the Worst Timing

**Missing Moments in PoM Special**

**Ch 2: Spirit Guides Have the Worst Timing**

* * *

'This is amazing!' Skipper released Hans' wing and rushed into the observation room. After the white-walled room and the dim-lit hallway, this was an unexpected treat. A circular wall of glass had replaced what would normally be three walls of a regular room. Through the window, the ocean itself was revealed using a string of lights encircling the glass on the outside of the ship.

The puffin followed the penguin into the room, watching his arch-enemy run from one end of the dome to the other, marveling at the sight.

'Dr. Blowhole said that it keeps the lobsters from getting claustrophobic,' Hans commented, stepping up behind the penguin.

'That doctor might have an unpleasant attitude, but he sure knows how to keep his staff happy,' Skipper said, watching fish dart through the water.

'I suppose he does,' Hans admitted.

The blue-eyed bird turned to look up at him with a shy smile. 'Hans... Thank you,' Skipper wrapped his arms around his new/old friend's chest and gave him a well-deserved hug.

'For what?' Hans wondered aloud, letting his wings slip around the penguin's shoulders in a half-returned embrace.

'For everything. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone like you helping me through this,' Skipper answered honestly, burying his face into the puffin's soft neck feathers.

Hans found himself staring at his own troubled face reflected in the glass dome. Here was his arch-enemy, trusting and naive, looking to him for guidance and support. It should have made him happy, in a dark and twisted way. But instead... it just made him feel like the worst kind of person in the world.

This just wasn't right. Even for a villain like Hans. No one deserved to be led-on like this, not even Skipper. Hans tightened his grip on the penguin, pulling his soft body even closer. 'Skipper...'

'Hans,' the penguin met his eyes and inched closer, closing the distance between their beaks. So close...

'Greetings. I am General Sun Tzu.'

Hans blinked as Skipper pulled back, blue eyes focused on something behind him.

'Not another one,' the penguin groaned, eyeing the white monkey sitting in a yoga pose in the middle of the room.

'Long did you study my theories of military strategy,' the monkey continued.

'And I need military strategies now why?' Skipper asked, flippers still wrapped around the puffin.

The general did a double take at the scene and coughed. 'Right. I'll just leave you two alone,' he commented as he faded into a golden glow.

'Sorry about that. The snow monkey is gone. Now, where were we?' the penguin smirked, nuzzling the puffin's cheek with his beak.

_{The real Skipper wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't be cuddling me and gently kissing me. He'd be shoving my face into the ground for even attempting this sort of thing. He...}_

Hans' thoughts faded from his mind as Skipper pressed their beaks together. The world seemed to stop and the two birds were left floating in their own little paradise. It was at that moment that the Dane realized that there was no going back. No matter what happened after this, he'd never be able to see the penguin leader as an enemy again. He wanted to protect Skipper forever...

'Hans,' the penguin's groan send shivers up and down the puffin's spine.

'Skipper,' Hans whispered back, leaning down to nuzzle the other bird's soft neck. The delicate scent of the penguin washed over him, embracing him and warming his normally frozen heart.

The puffin pulled back, looking deep into his lover's blue eyes. 'Skipper, there's something I need to...'

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the ship, sending the pair flying to the floor. Hans pushed the penguin gently off him and stood, giving Skipper a once-over to make sure he was uninjured.

'Hans. What was that?' the penguin asked, giving the door a worried look.

'I'm not sure. Just stay here where it's safe while I go find out. Don't worry, I will come back for you,' Hans promised, pressing a kiss to the penguin's cheek before racing out the door.

Skipper nodded and folded his flippers around his body for warmth. Something deep inside him knew that this day was not going to end well.

...tbc...

_Note: Just a little Hans x Skipper fluff._


	3. Lion in the Middle

_**Missing Moments in PoM Special**_

_**Ch 3: Lion in the Middle**_

Skipper was pulled from his worried, frantic thoughts by a now-familiar golden glow. Turning around, the penguin watched as a giant, golden feline appeared before him with an exaggerated 'It's SHOWTIME!'

'I really don't have time for this,' the penguin huffed, torn between watching the larger animal and worrying about his new lover.

'Come on, Skipper. You don't remember me?' the feline gave the penguin a disappointed look.

'Look, fluffy. One minute, I'm snuggling with my lover and the next there's an explosion and he's racing off into a possibly dangerous situation. I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions right now,' Skipper huffed, crossing his flippers over his chest.

'I didn't know you had a girlfriend... Oh wait! You said, "He" Not that I have an issues with that, it's just, you know, unexpected. Anyway, I'll make this easy for you. I'm Alex the Lion. We used to be neighbors,' the feline explained, posing dramatically.

'I was going to guess Mittens or Peaches, but I guess Alex is a good enough name,' Skipper shrugged, eyeing the large mammal.

'Right, Peaches...' Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

Another explosion rocked the ship and the lion watched the penguin leader wobble, then fall to the ground.

'What am I going to do? Hans said to stay here where it's safe. But I can't just sit by and let him get hurt,' Skipper moaned, getting to his feet.

'Well, if it helps, the Skipper I knew was a leader and never took orders from anyone,' Alex commented, watching the penguin think his statement over.

'Right then. Come on, cat. We have a puffin to save!' Skipper led the way out the door.

'LION!' Alex huffed, following his smaller charge.

* * *

The pair ducked into the shadows, avoiding the lobsters scurrying through the hallways. The last thing Skipper wanted to do was get caught by the over-bearing doctor and get sent back to his room. If they could just find the puffin and make sure he was alright, then Skipper would be able to rest easily.

A strangely familiar laugh drew the pair toward a lit room at the end of the hallway. Peeking through the doorway, Skipper held back a gasp. There, on a platform in the center of the room, was Hans standing next to a dolphin riding a scooter (wow, yeah that was pretty weird). Surrounded by lobsters, three penguins were backed against the far wall, clearly outnumbered.

* * *

'Where's Skipper, you fiend?' the tallest penguin shouted, stepping sideways to avoid being nipped by lobster claws.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry about your leader, Kowalski. You'll be joining him soon enough, thanks to my... MINDJACKER!' the dolphin gave a cackling laugh as a strange clown-head rose from his scooter.

'Skipper, you need to do something. Your team is in trouble!' Alex gasped, looking down at the little penguin below him.

'My team... But what can I do?' Skipper whispered. Everything was just so messed up. The Doctor's voice was coming from the dolphin and it seemed that Hans was in cahoots with him. The three penguins were huddled close to one another, fear shining in their eyes as the lobsters scuttled closer.

'Come on, Skipper. This sort of thing happens to you all the time. Get in there and show them what you're made of!' the lion insisted.

'But, I'm just a penguin,' Skipper commented, giving his cute and cuddly body a half-glare.

'I keep trying to tell you, Skipper. You're not an ordinary penguin. The dolphin's mindjacker, your amnesia... They have to be linked,' Alex pointed at the clown-head.

'But, Hans said I just hit my head and that this was a hospital,' Skipper threw his lover a glance, but the puffin had his back to them.

'I'm sorry to say this, Skipper, but I don't think the puffin is your friend. He seems to be working with the dolphin and if you don't do something fast, your entire team might have their memories stolen too,' Alex reached down and took the penguin's flipper.

'What are you doing?' Skipper asked, letting himself get pulled into the room.

'Helping you be you again. Follow my lead!'

* * *

Private shuttered and huddled closer to Kowalski. The penguin scientist was trying his best to stand tall, glaring at the evil dolphin on the platform.

'Plie squat what?'

The voice was accompanied by a commotion from the lobsters around them.

The penguins watched in shock and awe as their leader danced his way to their rescue. It was a strange combination of martial arts kicks and dance steps that soon had Skipper landing in front of them, leaving injured lobsters groaning in his wake.

'YOU! Hans, you said he was safely locked in the observation room,' the dolphin turned to glare at the puffin next to him.

'I didn't say he was LOCKED in there,' Hans shrugged, internally conflicted by this turn of events.

'Why do I get the feeling that you're not a REAL doctor and this isn't a REAL hospital?' Skipper glared up at the clearly evil dolphin towering over him.

'You're right about that. But I am an evil genius, so I made sure to have a fall-back plan just in case you got in my way. Thanks to my... DIABOLIGIZER, I have an enemy that should keep you on your webbed little toes,' the dolphin announced, pushing a button.

A metal cage dropped from the ceiling and released a giant mutated rabbit into the room. From the safety of his platform, Dr. Blowhole ordered the mutant to attack the penguins.

* * *

Hans gasped as he watched the creature leap toward the penguins, forcing them to scatter in all directions. {Is Skipper back to his old self? Can he defeat the beast?}

* * *

'Skipper! You have to do something,' Alex yanked the penguin leader sideways, causing the mutant rabbit to narrowly miss them.

'Like what?' Skipper glanced over his shoulder at the buck-toothed creature on their tails.

'Um... Coffee grinder!' the lion pulled the bird down into the dance move as the rabbit leapt over their heads.

'Skipper!' the youngest penguin shouted.

'Private!' the penguin leader threw himself into a belly slide, knocking the young penguin to the side as the rabbit punched the wall where he'd been standing.

'Your name is Private, right?' Skipper helped the shorter penguin to his feet and dragged him behind one of the smaller computer consoles.

'Oh no. Blowhole did erase your memory,' Private gasped, eyes watering with tears.

'Yes, it seems that he did. But it's slowly coming back to me. Duck!' Skipper threw himself over the little penguin as the rabbit soared over their heads, crashing into the floor behind them.

'Skipper, what do we do?' Kowalski and Rico raced up to the pair.

'You, tall guy. Is your last name Analysis? I want to say Kowalski Analysis,' Skipper frowned up at the taller penguin.

'Well, you saw it, Skipper. Dr. Blowhole created a mutant rabbit with a device called a Diaboligizer. Perhaps if we could find the device, we could reverse the effects,' Kowalski suggested.

'Good. Well then, Kowalski and Private, you two go find the device while.. er, is it Rino?' Skipper glanced at the scarred penguin next to him.

'Actually, it's Rico,' Private offered.

'Alright, then Rico and I will keep the rabbit busy while you two find the device,' Skipper ordered.

'Yes sir! Good to have you back, Skipper!' Kowalski grabbed Private by the flipper and dragged him out of the room.

'Come on, Rico. We have a rabbit to take care of.'

* * *

The dolphin continued to cackle as he watched his foes run. In the midst of his laughter, he failed to notice two of the penguins slipping out the door.

* * *

'Skipper,' Hans whispered, peeking out from his hiding place behind the Doctor's main console. His lover seemed to be keeping the rabbit busy along with the insane penguin. He was still unharmed... for now.

* * *

'Look Skipper! Your friends are back!' Alex shouted, pointing at the doorway. The penguin leader paused, glancing over his shoulder.

'We have the Diaboligizer!' Kowalski yelled, dragging it into the room.

'SKIPPER!'

The penguin felt two feathery wings hit his back, sending him flying into a belly slide. Stumbling to his feet, the leader turned and stared at the giant rabbit that was now flat on its stomach in the same spot he'd been standing in moments before. A familiar black wing was sticking out from under the mutant's bulky white body.

'HANS!'

* * *

Kowalski rushed to get the dolphin's evil device pointed at the mutant. Pushing the purple button, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, hoping for the best.

Private watched in awe as a violet light shot out of the device and hit the enormous rabbit, shrinking it into an adorable white bunny.

'You're going to pay for this, BLOWHOLE!' Skipper shouted from the other end of the room.

'Not if I can help it,' the dolphin growled, pushing a button on the console.

'SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED!'

Private felt a shiver race up his spine at the evil, robotic voice.

'So long, pen-gu-ins!' the mammal rolled quickly out of the room as the ship vibrated around them.

* * *

'Should we go after him, Skipper?' Kowalski left the Diaboligizer on the ground and raced with Private to their leader's side.

'No time, men. We need to get out of here and we're taking Hans with us,' Skipper ordered, sending his team racing around the room to find something they could use for the stretcher.

'Hans,' Skipper knelt next to his unconscious and extremely battered frenemy.

'I don't know, Skipper. He's in pretty bad shape. What if he doesn't make it?' Alex watched the penguin lay a flipper on the puffin's chest.

'He'll make it,' the leader promised, eyeing the injured body. There wasn't much blood, but his wings seemed to have taken the most damage. They were likely broken. If Hans was lucky, he might escape from this with only minor injuries...

'We can use this as a stretcher. Hurry. We have to leave now or this ship will take us all to a watery grave,' Kowalski announced.

'Go, Go, Go!'

The four penguins rushed from the room, balancing their delicate cargo on their shoulders. Behind them, an invisible lion brought up the rear.

_{We're getting out of here alive. All of us! Or my name isn't SKIPPER!}_

...tbc...

_Note: Looks like Skipper's finally gotten his memory back. But what about Hans? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter :)_


	4. Safe, Sound, and Hospital Bound

**Missing Moments in PoM Special **

**Ch 4: Safe, Sound, and Hospital Bound **

Hans groaned, the light stinging his eyes as his mind drifted into consciousness. The puffin attempted to sit up, only to flop back down on the soft pillow as he overbalanced.

'She blinded me with science... da da da da,' a strange voice was half-singing from below him. Hans struggled to roll over, wincing as he put weight onto his bandaged wings.

'Finally awake?' the tall penguin glanced up from his calculations on the floor and smiled.

'Where are we?' Hans asked, his voice sounding scratchy and hoarse.

'You are currently a guest at our zoo's hospital,' Kowalski explained, hopping up onto the bed and towering over the puffin.

Hans pressed back into the pillow and waited for the hitting to start. He was still their enemy, after all. He was mildly surprised to find that the penguin did nothing more than check him over.

After tightening and adjusting the bandages on the puffin's chest and wings, the scientist finally stepped back. 'Looking good. You should be back on your feet in no time. Well, as soon as that leg heals up.'

'Is Skipper..?' Hans looked away, feeling a wave of guilt churning in his stomach.

'Safe and back to normal. We insisted on setting up a schedule so that one of us would be able to keep an eye on you at all times,' Kowalski explained, sitting down and watching the puffin.

'Skipper doesn't trust me...' Hans glanced at his bandaged wings and sighed heavily.

'Look, Hans... I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but only because you saved Skipper's life back there. Or at least you saved him from being flattened like a pancake. If you're really serious about a relationship with him, then you're going to have to prove that you've changed,' Kowalski commented, giving the puffin his most serious look.

Hans just blinked back at the penguin in shock.

'Oh, and if you hurt him, I'll sic Rico on you,' the scientist promised with an evil smirk.

Hans shivered at the thought. Not that he had any plans to hurt Skipper... well, not on purpose anyway.

* * *

'Kowalski! I'm here to relieve you!' a cheery voice called from the window. Moments later, a short, pudgy penguin landed on the windowsill and waved at them.

'No need. Sleeping beauty is awake,' Kowalski smirked at the puffin next to him.

Private leapt down and waddled to the bed, where the scientist was waiting to help him up. Turning to the puffin, the little penguin rushed over to give him a hug.

'Ouch!'

'Sorry. You really had Skipper... I mean, us, worried,' Private sat back, giving the puffin his brightest smile.

'You've been unconscious for nearly 2 weeks,' Kowalski explained, nudging Private in the side.

'Oh, right. We should go tell Skipper that you're awake,' Private waved as the pair jumped off the bed and made their way to the window.

Hans watched them disappear and leaned back into the pillow with a sigh. What a strange way to wake up. Tossing and turning, his mind began to churn with thoughts of his... lover? Would Skipper even want him around now that he was awake? Maybe the penguin had plans to send him back to Hoboken.

The puffin winced as every pain in his body tried to get his attention. Just great. But if he hadn't pushed Skipper out of the way, then the penguin would be the one injured in the bed... or worse.

_{Maybe I should run away before Skipper can send me back to Hoboken.}_

'Good luck running away on that broken leg of yours,' Skipper's voice echoed from the floor, causing the puffin to jump. Seconds later, the penguin's familiar body landed on the bed.

Hans gave the cast on his right foot a glance before focusing his attention on the penguin watching him with an unreadable expression. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of concern in Skipper's eyes.

'You saved my life, Hans. Why?' Skipper frowned down at him, refusing to look away.

Hans looked away first as he tried to think of something to say. 'I just... couldn't let you get hurt.'

'Are you saying that you have feelings for me, Hans?' Skipper asked, stepping closer.

The puffin froze, gripping the sheets underneath him tightly with the un-bandaged edges of his wings. 'Yes...' Hans finally whispered, refusing to make eye contact with the penguin. Any second now, the other bird would dash his hopes and break his heart into pieces. Any second now...

'Stupid puffin.'

Soft flippers wrapped around his neck as Skipper gently hugged him, careful not to lean in too close. The penguin's small beak nuzzled against his cheek, making the puffin's heart do flip flops in his chest.

'Skipper,' Hans whispered, turning to look into the penguin's deep blue eyes.

'Hans,' the penguin smirked, inching closer.

'See Doc, I told you the penguins keep getting in here,' a gruff female voice had the pair jumping apart and staring at the humans in the doorway.

'It's alright, Alice. No harm done. It looks like the little guy was just worried about his friend,' the doctor pushed past the woman and stepped up to the bed, smiling down at the birds. Reaching out, he plucked the penguin from the bed and placed him into Alice's waiting arms.

'Let me go, you quacks!'

Hans felt a smile break over his beak as he watched his protesting soon-to-be mate get escorted from the room. Looks like Skipper wasn't planning to send him back to Hoboken after all. And if the penguin was willing to keep him around, the puffin wasn't about to argue.

...tbc...

_Note: One more small part left. But first, I leave you with an extra scene._

* * *

_**Extra Scene: Skipper's Imaginary Friend**_

'Don't worry, I'm talking to an invisible lion,' Skipper explained. His teammates took a step back.

'No, no. He's my spirit guide,' the leader continued, pointing to the lion.

'Does your imaginary friend have a name?' Private asked, twirling around.

'It's Alex... and he's not my imaginary friend. He's my spirit guide,' Skipper grumbled, crossing his flippers over his chest.

'Alex the Lion?' Kowalski exchanged a look with the other two penguins before bursting into laughter.

'Sorry Skipper. I think it's cute that you picked the most famous dancing lion in the world to be your spirit guide,' Private finally said between giggles.

'Well, I can see when I'm not wanted. Besides, you're back at the zoo safe and sound... and your boyfriend is recovering in the hospital. Looks like you don't need me anymore,' Alex commented, fading into a golden glow.

'Thanks hippy. You really saved my tail feathers,' Skipper called out, receiving a wink from the lion before he faded completely.

'I still want to run some tests,' Kowalski insisted, pushing his leader toward their habitat.

'Fine,' Skipper agreed, waving the other two to follow.

_(the end... of the extra scene)_


	5. Surprise

**Missing Moments in PoM Special **

**Ch 5: Surprise!**

'Today is the day we finally move you into the new puffin exhibit. But if you over-strain yourself, you'll be back in the hospital. Oh Alice, now you're talking to the birds. I really need a date,' the zookeeper opened the cage door and lifted the puffin out, placing him gently next to his new burrow.

As the woman walked away, Hans glanced around his new home. The rocky cliff he was standing on arched down into a flat stone surface surrounded on all sides by water. Not unlike the penguin habitat, though they had an underground base and Hans had a burrow entrance in the side of a small cliff.

The puffin was surprised at the lack of animals in the nearby habitats. No lemurs, no otter, no penguins...

Hans sighed and shuffled into his new burrow. Guess no one was interested in visiting Hans the Puffin.

* * *

'Awe, he looks so cute.'

'Quiet Private, you'll wake him.'

'I thought that was the point, Skipper.'

'Oh, right. Hans, time to get up.'

The puffin blinked into the darkness of his burrow and then winced as a light shone directly into his eyes.

'Private,' Skipper's voice called out from the darkness.

'Sorry. Is that better?'

Hans scratched his beak and sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Moments later, four familiar shapes became visible in the middle of his burrow.

'Come on, sleeping beauty. You slept long enough in the hospital. It's time to get up and meet the neighbors,' Skipper insisted, helping the puffin to his feet.

'Skipper... you came to visit me?' Hans glanced down at the penguin supporting some of his weight. The cast might have come off, but the puffin was still limping as he adjusted to having weight on his legs again.

'Visit? Silly puffin. I plan to live here with you. Unless you're breaking up with me,' the penguin shot him a look as they stepped into the moonlight.

'Of course not. Why would I be breaking up with you? Maybe you are the silly one, Skipp-ah,' Hans' German accept tickled the penguin's ear-holes.

'Good. Cause I would make your life miserable if you tried to break up with me,' Skipper promised, a flipper still wrapped around the puffin's waist as they waddled down the small cliff.

'I would expect you to,' Hans answered, leaning down to nuzzle the penguin's cheek.

'Awww, here be coming the love birds. How cute,' Julien's familiar slang cut through the moment and drew the puffin's attention to the crowd gathered outside his habitat.

'Hans, meet everybody. Everybody, this is my mate, Hans!' Skipper announced, nudging the puffin in the side.

'Pleasure to meet you, old chap,' Mason commented, Phil waving next to him.

'Welcome to the Zoo. We've heard all sorts of strange, likely untrue stories about you,' Marlene commented, getting up on the railing to see the puffin better.

Hans glanced at the group of penguins now surrounding him and could only wonder what they'd told the other animals.

'Don't worry. They don't believe anything about our secret lives,' Skipper whispered.

'And I am King Julien! You can call me King Julien. I hereby welcome you to the Zoo!' a crowned lemur leapt from the group and landed in front of Hans with open arms.

'You're only king of the lemurs, ring-tail,' Skipper argued, glaring at the mammal.

'I am still king and you are only a commoner. Still, I accept the puffin as my newest subject!' Julien threw his arms around the new bird and gave him a quick hug.

'Oooh, you have a colorful beak. I like it. It's much more classy than their little beaks,' the lemur threw a glance at the penguins before sauntering away.

Hans tried not to laugh out loud at the look on Skipper's face.

'Well, we should let Hans rest some more. He's still recovering,' Private suggested.

'Good idea. Why don't you three wrap up this welcoming party while I get Mr. Lazywings to bed,' Skipper tugged Hans lightly back up the cliff.

'That was a party?' Hans wondered aloud, letting himself get ushered into the burrow.

'Not really. We convinced ring-tail to save the real party until you're fully recovered. And trust me, the lemurs never miss an excuse to party. Speaking of which, I forgot to pack my noise-cancelling headphones. We'll have to get a set for you too. But for now, you need more sleep,' Skipper pushed Hans back into his nest and curled up next to him.

'Skipper...' Hans folded his wing over the other bird's body and pulled him closer.

'Hm?'

'Ich liebe dich,' Hans whispered, enjoying the warm body snuggled against him.

'Love you too, Hans,' Skipper nuzzled his mate's beak and relaxed into the puffin's embrace. Tomorrow would be the start of a brand new life for them both.

...the end...

_**Note: **I'm off to work on "Star Child" and Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen. _


End file.
